


【咕哒闪】逃离恶作剧之间

by soda_water



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Relationships: 咕哒闪
Kudos: 7





	【咕哒闪】逃离恶作剧之间

“哈？”金色的英灵眯起眼睛，露出一副不耐烦的表情，身后隐隐有波纹闪动。  
“我说，”我攥紧拳头，努力向前迈出一步，“美丽的乌鲁克王！可以为我口交吗！”  
咻！一只魔杖擦着我的耳朵插进了身后的墙壁上，肯定流血了，因为我感到耳朵很痛。  
金色的，和那个英灵如出一辙的华丽的宝库大门在我面前闪着不太友好的光亮。  
“你这杂种是活腻了吗？”  
没有被瞬间杀死呢，今天果然是我的幸运日。  
我摸摸自己的耳朵，把刚刚发现的纸条递过去，证明并不是我的脑子坏掉了，而是这个世界坏掉了。  
金色的英灵只瞥了一眼，接着便冷冷地哼了一声:“你把本王当三岁小孩吗？陪你玩这种无聊的游戏！快点把门打开，本王要出去了！”  
我攥紧那张纸条，扭头望了望已经承受了足以把我杀死一亿次的王的怒火的门——依然完好如初。果然……没有办法呢。  
让我们把事情从头说起。我，藤丸立香，地球上最后的御主，坐拥迦勒底数以百……咳咳，总而言之，我从床上醒来时就发现自己出现在了这个密闭的房间里，旁边还躺着一个人类最古的英雄王。  
是恶劣的恶作剧呢。我一开始是这么想的，试图打开门并联系迦勒底的人员，均以失败告终。就算英雄王醒来之后大发脾气并且乱丢了一通宝具，情况也并没有得到丝毫改善。这个房间似乎是无法用外力破坏的，这让我不由得联想到了平时研读的一些生物奥秘书籍中的描写，像是那些推动某些剧情发展的必要的房间……然后我终于找到了那张贴在位于房间中央的桌子下方的纸条。  
“想要出去的话，就让吉尔伽美什为藤丸立香口交吧！”  
这样大不敬的字句，我第一眼看到时就忍不住捂紧了发疼的胸口。怎么会有……怎么会有这么善解人意……不，是恶劣至极的要求呢！暂且不提我内心涌动上来的欣喜，激动，兴奋……之情，那可是吉尔伽美什啊！就算变老，就算过劳死，就算成为贤王，那也是脾气超坏，高高在上的王啊！  
他会为我口交吗？不行，只是单纯想想这个问题我的心脏都和我的小兄弟一起瑟瑟发抖了。  
“喂，杂种。”  
被点名了呢。我抬头望向金色的王，意外地发现他似乎没有那么怒气冲冲了，连表情都平和了许多。  
“你有没有闻到……”他皱起眉头，似乎还想要说些什么，却突然身体一歪，就在我面前倒下了。  
这是怎么一回事！我真的被吓到了，立刻冲过去扶起王，发现他的皮肤温度有些异常的高。  
“别碰我！”王罕见地瑟缩了一下身体，然后皱着眉头冲我发怒，“该死的，为什么……”  
他看起来情况不太好，我说不出是泛红的脸颊还是发热颤抖的身体带给我的感觉。总之就是，啊，事情变得大条了。  
是魔力不足了吗？我这么诚实地问了，手臂还扶在王的后腰上以防他倒下去。毕竟我也从没听说过英灵会发烧……什么的。  
“香味……”  
我感到了手臂上的重量，吉尔伽美什把他的上身全部倚靠到我身上了。我望向他的脸，发觉他的神情有些模糊，那双漂亮的蛇瞳里散出的光芒不像往常那样坚定而锐利，我从没见过这样的吉尔伽美什，有着这样脆弱表情的吉尔伽美什。  
“王？王！”我摇晃着他，企图让他清醒一点，他看起来即将就要陷入不明原因的昏迷了。就在半分钟之前他还在气势汹汹地从宝库里丢东西出来，怎么突然就变成这幅样子了？！  
“是对不听话的孩子的惩罚哦。”  
我的脑海中突然就出现了这么一个声音，惊得我险些跳起来。  
“是谁！”  
我大声问道，同时抱紧了昏迷在我怀里的贤王。令咒还有三条，可是在这个不合常理的房间里会有效用吗？  
“嘻嘻……”  
那个声音笑起来，做作的令我头皮发麻，一定是个恶趣味的老女人吧。  
“没有用哦，我知道你在想什么，老女人什么的也太过分了。”  
我立刻感到脸上发热，背后说的坏话被当面揭露出来还真是羞耻，尽管我还没搞清楚这到底是怎么一回事。  
“就是你想的那样，我是奇妙的最喜欢看XXOO有时候也喜欢一点新花样但是大部分时间都在捉弄人的房间之神，你必须满足我的要求才能出去呢。”  
这是什么乱七八糟的神啊，真是阿猫阿狗都能……  
“我听到了哦。”声音变得冷酷起来，我立刻停止了脑子的转动。  
“就是这样，你这大不敬的人类，给我好好表演一番再出去吧，不然我就让这个金闪闪的家伙死在这里好了。”  
“什么！”我不由得喊出了声，我看的本子里的房间哪里有这么凶残的神啊，一言不合就要杀人……  
“我可是在帮你完成心愿啊，你不是一直都很想抱那个金闪闪的家伙吗？”  
啊——！闭嘴！我立刻低下头望了望被我抱在怀里的吉尔伽美什，阖着眼睛，呼吸均匀平稳，看来确实是在昏睡中了。  
哪有把人心底的愿望大声讲出来的啊！太恶劣了！既然当事人听不到，那我就不要脸地承认了。虽然我确实是有这种不切实际的愿望来着……但会有人不想去亲吻他美丽的头发和眼睛吗！我有这种想法又有什么错！  
“没有错啊，想做就去做嘛，就让伟大的奇妙的最喜欢看XXOO有时候也喜欢一点新花样但是大部分时间都在捉弄人的房间之神来实现你的愿望吧！”  
可是……我感到怀里的身体愈发的烫了，连带着我的身体都开始发热。我想要正正当当的，心意相通的，能够望着王的眼睛得到他的允许和配合……总之不是这样迷奸一般的情况！  
“没有我的话连迷奸都做不到呢。”  
我听见恶劣的神的冷笑声，更可悲的是我根本无法反驳她。  
“快点开始吧，好好抱他，做到让我满意为止。”  
奇怪的神似乎对我感到不耐烦了，丢下这句话就再也没有回应过我的呼唤。

真的能够这样做吗？我还是第一次看见吉尔伽美什的睡脸，第一次凑的这么近观察他的睫毛，浓密整齐的排列着，还有那颗我很喜欢的紫色的宝石，很合适地点缀在金色的碎发之间。这么安静的他还真是奇景，毕竟平时只能看见他在哈哈大笑。  
我在这么想的同时已经摸上了王的大腿，他穿着那条专属于caster的四处漏风的裤子，说起来他还有一套海滩度假风格的装束，为什么没有穿呢？难道是因为我曾经说过更喜欢这套caster的装束吗……  
又开始胡思乱想了，这也是无法避免的事，毕竟如果要我专心致志地去摸英雄王的大腿的话心脏大概会爆炸吧。  
那个恶劣的神说什么来着，让我抱他，目前看来这是很容易做到的事，因为吉尔伽美什王已经因为不明原因陷入了无法反抗我的昏睡中，而我的小兄弟已经很精神地跃跃欲试了呢。但这就是最后了，藤丸立香的终点，身为地球上的最后一个御主，会在走出这个房间的下一秒被轰成泡沫。  
我这么沮丧地想着，自暴自弃般吻上了吉尔伽美什的嘴唇。  
很软。  
我从没吻过男人，好吧，事实上女人也没有，所以从不知道原来吻一个人会有这么美妙的感觉，那种好像血液都冲到天灵盖上的狂喜，仿佛在亵渎一件神物。我都不知道自己在发抖，闭着眼睛撬开他的牙关把舌头伸进去作乱。  
“唔嗯……”  
我回过神来时发现自己已经把手伸进了吉尔伽美什的裤子里，正握着他的性器轻轻撸动。我听见身下人挣扎的声音，于是睁开眼，然后对上了一双红色的眼睛。  
好样的藤丸立香！没有被吓萎才是真正的男人！  
“唔……你在……”  
被我吻得有些发肿的嘴唇开开合合，只能发出一些不成样子的喘息和破碎的词语。现在我大致可以确定身下的人大概是吸入了什么比迷情香还要厉害一万倍的东西。吉尔伽美什的脸颊潮红，眼睛里弥漫着雾气，他似乎有点搞不清楚状况，把手搭上我的肩膀试图推开我，还想合起双腿，可惜力量如同一片羽毛一般轻柔。  
“吉尔伽美什。”  
我唤他的大名，捂住他的眼睛，手里的动作加快了速度。  
“嗯呃……”他发起抖来，手指用力抠我的后颈，在我身上乱推。  
射出来的时候他似乎终于清醒了一点，我松开遮住他眼睛的手掌，看见一颗眼泪顺着他的眼角滑落下来。吉尔伽美什满脸震惊的神色，他揪住我的头发，似乎想要说些什么，我没给他这个机会。  
“唔……啊！”他痛苦地叫起来，身体很不配合地乱扭，我只好掐住他的腰，慢慢地把手指全部推进去。  
“杂……种……！”他的挣扎毫无力道，只能用可怕的眼神瞪着我，“你竟敢……啊！”我又挤进去一根手指，他太紧了，而且没有润滑油，肯定疼的要命。  
“放松。”我趴下去堵住他的嘴，竟没有一点想要解释的欲望。他把舌头缩到最里面抗拒我，还用尖尖的牙齿咬我，要不是没力气肯定能咬掉我半根舌头。  
开拓的过程很艰苦，我忍得也十分辛苦。吉尔伽美什非常不配合，一直试图咬断我的舌头再把我揪秃，所以最终我插入他的时候非常用力，还捂住了他的嘴。  
我没有经验，这我自己是清楚的，我都感到难以忍受的疼痛，被我侵入的那方就更不用说了。尽管我捂住了他的嘴，依然听见了他从喉咙里发出来的哀鸣声。  
要痛死了，我这么想着，看见更多的泪水从吉尔伽美什的眼睛里流出来。他的金发被冷汗黏在额头上，红色的眼睛里找不到焦距，下半张脸都被我的手掌死死捂住，看起来异常的……脆弱和可怜。  
我连忙把手松开。  
“杂种我要杀——呜啊！”吉尔伽美什一经自由立刻骂起我来，只是语调都带上了难以掩饰的颤抖的哭腔，大概确实是痛得狠了。  
“……了你！”我试探着缓缓动作起来。  
“停！停下……唔……”吉尔伽美什的眼泪流的更凶了，我可以想象大概就是烧红的锯条在体内划动的感觉吧，我的床技真是烂透了。  
这么想着，我心中突然升起了一股怒气，大概就是那种死到临头的人会有的核爆级的胆量吧。  
“想要出去的话就闭上嘴乖乖听话！”我大声呵斥道，同时感到一阵眩晕。我到底在做些什么啊！  
吉尔伽美什一定是生前死后都从没有被这样对待过，竟然真的闭上了嘴，一定是开始盘算要怎么把我千刀万剐了吧。  
想到马上就要告别这个美丽的世界，我的鼻头一酸，眼泪就流了下来。还有好多好多想要去做的事，还有好多好多想要好好告别的人，而且其中我最重视的，最想要好好发展的一段关系，就在现在被我完全毁掉了。  
“呜……”我竟然真的哭了起来，一定是被那个恶劣的神搞得精神错乱了。我一边哭一边努力地抽动下身，几乎是立刻就看见有血从交合的地方流了出来。  
“对不起……”我哭着道歉，快要痛死了，这全是我的错。  
透过朦胧的泪眼，我完全看不清吉尔伽美什的表情，只是觉得自己的脖子被揽住。我顺从地趴下身来，然后就被吻住了。  
原来能够得到回应的吻比单方面的入侵还要爽一千倍啊，我模模糊糊地想。吉尔伽美什真的经验丰富，虽然我不太愿意去想这些经验都是怎么来的。  
我非常轻松地被卷入了节奏，并开始反客为主。因为鲜血的润滑，机械般的抽插动作都变得顺利起来，我着迷地耸动着下身，同时感受着对方的口腔每一次因为疼痛或者什么其他原因而引起的抽气和颤动。亲吻真的是非常美好的事。  
“嗯……”  
吉尔伽美什的身体突然剧烈地抽搐了一下，牙关都反射性地闭合，险些咬到我的舌头。  
怎么……我太过于沉迷了，睁开眼才发觉身下人之前因为剧烈的疼痛而泛白的脸色已经重新变得潮红起来，那双美丽的红色的眼睛浸泡在泪水里，反射出莹莹的光亮。  
我又用力顶了一下。  
“啊嗯！”  
从吉尔伽美什的喉咙里漏出来了一声喘息，他咬紧嘴唇侧过脸去，拒绝再亲吻我。  
怎么这样……我简直兴奋到忘乎所以，从四肢百骸涌上来的快感冲击着我的大脑皮层。我找准了那一点，加速冲刺，立刻有一双手臂攀上来想要掐我的脖子。  
“慢……哈啊……杂……”吉尔伽美什抖得不像样子，命令的语气都变得像是恳求。我一手掐着他的腰努力抽插，一手把他攀上来的手腕攥住按回地板上，完全听不进他的话。  
我伸手把吉尔伽美什的脸掰过来，轻而易举地就把手指探进了他无法好好闭合的口腔，卷起他的舌头。  
“……哈……嗯嗯……”他的牙齿咬着我的两根手指，但是一点都不痛。我得寸进尺地把手指插入更深，直到几乎能摸到他颤动的喉咙。  
“呃……哈啊……”  
他皱起眉头，两只手握住我的手腕想要把我作乱的手指拽出来，却根本敌不过我的力量，干涸了的泪水又流动起来。  
我恶意地戳弄他喉间的软肉，听见他无法抑制的干呕声，这让我过分的野心得到了巨大的满足，这种无与伦比的掌控感。我的脑子里白光一片，终于在吉尔伽美什剧烈的抽搐中射在了他的身体里面。  
“真是精彩。”  
我还飘在高潮的云端时冷不丁听见了这么一句话，立刻把我打入冰冷的现实中。  
我睁开眼睛，发觉自己竟然出现在了迦勒底的房间里，当然，身下还压着一只英雄王，甚至我的小兄弟还插在他的身体里。  
我努力平息着自己剧烈运动后的喘息，意识到自己终于被放出了那个可恶的房间。  
可是……  
我还没来得及再想些什么就被一把掀翻，小兄弟突然被迫离开了那个温暖的穴道，伴随着淫乱的“啵唧”一声。  
完蛋了。  
我的大脑里循环播放着这三个字，看见金色的英灵摇摇晃晃地从床上站起身来，粘稠的白色液体顺着他光裸的大腿流下来。  
我们离开了那个房间，意味着吉尔伽美什也取回了他的力量和魔力，那么接下来等待着我的就是……  
我艰难地咽下口水，闭上了眼睛。  
Ade，亲爱的玛修！抱歉我无法再陪同你接下来的冒险了！Ade，美丽的达芬奇酱！你是我见过的最万能的天才！Ade，我最爱的本子们！我在生前不能最后好好地抚摸——  
“蠢货。”  
出乎意料的，我没有听见那个金色的宝库开启的声音，取而代之的是吉尔伽美什并没有多少怒意的呵斥声。  
“下次还这么烂本王就阉了你！”


End file.
